


Five Times Snorpy Nursed Chandlo Back to Health and One Time Chandlo Did the Same

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Seeing a person sick is seeing them at a low. Snorpy's seen Chandlo at a lot of lows.
Relationships: Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Five Times Snorpy Nursed Chandlo Back to Health and One Time Chandlo Did the Same

Snorpy rides his bike to Chandlo's house. His backpack is full of homework and soup cans. Chandlo hadn't been in school today. Flu. 

But Snorpy missed Chandlo all day. No one to talk to or play with.

He knocks on the door. 

Chandlo answers, wrapped in a blanket and sniffling. "Snorpy?"

"I got soup." Snorpy rummages in his backpack. "And your homework."

"Thanks."

"You sound like a frog."

Chandlo pulls the blanket tighter around himself and pouts.

"I'll make you soup. I know how to use the microwave."

"My mom said you'd get sick."

Snorpy shrugs. "So?"

Chandlo stands aside.

* * *

Chandlo skips school. Some kind of stomach bug. Snorpy knows he's not faking because they spent hours studying for their middle school history final. Chandlo could crush this test.

Snorpy fakes being sick (Thanks, Floofty) and waits for his parents to go to work. Once they're gone, Snorpy opens his window and climbs down. 

The walk to Chandlo's is a short one if he cuts through backyards.

Snorpy taps on the window and Chandlo opens it, looking pale.

"Sick?"

Chandlo nods.

"Well, I'm here, so rest up."

Snorpy heads to the kitchen. He brings Chandlo water and feeds him crackers.

* * *

Chandlo twists his ankle at practice. Snorpy watches him go down, already pulling the bandages from his backpack. 

“Snorp-dawg!” Chandlo grimaces. “This one’s gnarly.”

Two of Chandlo’s teammates help Chandlo to the bench. With his paw in Snorpy’s lap, he watches the game continue.

“How long am I benched, Doc?” Chandlo teases.

“A few weeks, maybe.” Snorpy wraps the bandage tight around Chandlo’s ankle. “I’ll drive to the clinic.”

“Thanks, Snorpy.” 

Snorpy gets up and offers a paw to help Chandlo up. Together, they hobble out to the parking lot. To Snorpy’s second-paw car. 

“You have a dope bedside manner.”

* * *

“I feel way old, Snorp-dawg.”

Snorpy replaces the old ice pack with a fresh one. Chando groans with relief. 

“Maybe this will teach you something about limits,” Snorpy chides, glancing at the clock. “Want another ibuprofen?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

Snorpy gets up. In the bathroom medicine cabinet, there’s a remedy for almost every sports injury. The ibuprofen is right there. Snorpy brings it and a bottle of water. 

“You’re the best,” Chandlo mumbles.

Once Chandlo takes the pain pills, he gets comfy. And then he waves Snorpy over. 

“Needy,” Snorpy scoffs. But he curls up with Chandlo, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Chandlo grins. “I can make that jump.”

Maybe it’s the liquor but Snorpy glances at the pool two stories down. “Do it!”

Chandlo pecks Snorpy’s cheek, hands him his beer, and gets a running start. 

Time slows. Snorpy’s eyes widen. He leaps off the balcony after him.

Crack. 

Splash.

Snorpy has a vague idea of up and drags Chandlo with him. They both gasp.

“Snorpy that was dangerous!”

It’s hard to shrug while swimming, dragging Chandlo.

Chandlo’s wrist looks broken. There’s bone poking through his green fur. Snorpy unties his tie. Snorpy wraps Chando’s wrist, trying not to move it.

* * *

Snorpy shuffles out of his room, sniffling. What started as a sore throat became a headache which became a fever around noon. He's miserable, aching and sick. 

"Bro, you look bad, Snorpy." Chandlo's sitting on the couch, face lit by the television. "C'mere."

"I'll get you sick," Snorpy warns.

"I've been getting you sick forever, Snorpy." Chandlo pats the spot next to him. "Come get comfy."

The whole time, Chandlo doesn't move. him a disarming smile and Snorpy shuffles over

Chandlo's watching a romantic movie. It's so saccharine and sappy. But Snorpy sniffles, still miserable. 

Chandlo puts an arm around Snorpy. With that little action, Snorpy rests his head on Chando's shoulder. 

"Get some rest, Snorpy."

"Mhm."

And Snorpy nods off. He dozes off and on, only catching a quarter of the movie..

When the movie ends, Chandlo asks, "Hungry?"

Snorpy hasn't eaten all day. "Very."

"I'll make soup," Chandlo offers. "I've got a sick recipe for homemade soup."

Snorpy laughs. And then groans. "Ow."

"I'll make some tea."

Chandlo pecks Snorpy's cheek. And then he gets up. Snorpy loathes the new chill left by Chandlo's absence. But Chandlo brings Snorpy a quilt, wrapping it around him.

"Relax, Snorpy. I got you, bro."

"Thank you, Chandlo."

Snorpy dozes on the couch. At some point, Chandlo brings him a mug of tea with lemon and honey. Snorpy sips it gratefully. It helps relieve the ache in his throat and keeps him warm. 

He can hear Chandlo in the kitchen, the gentle scrape of the knife on the cutting board.

Snorpy knows he's safe. He can rest. Chandlo does have him.

He wakes when Chandlo gives him a gentle shake. 

"Hope you're still hungry, Snorpy."

"Chandlo, I owe you my life." Snorpy takes the bowl of soup. Homemade chicken and rice. "I'd fall to pieces without you."

Chandlo laughs. "I mean, I'd like to spend the rest of your life with you."

Snorpy feels his face heat up. But it's just the fever and the steam from the bowl of soup. Snorpy swallows a spoonful to avoid saying anything.

"More tea, bro?" Chandlo looks concerned for Snorpy. "Or some cold medicine?"

"Cold medicine, please."

Chandlo nods. He digs in the medicine cabinet for the cold medicine, bringing two of those awful gel capsules. Snorpy swallows them.

"Better?" 

"I will be." Snorpy sips the broth. "Who gave you this recipe? It's perfect."

"Shelda did." Chandlo puffs out his chest. "The secret is the goji berries."

So that's what those are. They do lend the soup a different, but not unpleasant, flavor.

Chandlo pours Snorpy another mug of tea. Honey and lemon included. It looks good enough to go on Grumpstagram.

"We could watch more movies. What're you in the mood for, Snorpy?" Chandlo offers, rewinding the old VHS before ejecting it.

"What about that science documentary we watched last week?"

"The one about metals? Totally!"

VHS playing, Chandlo joins Snorpy on the couch.

It's perfect, flu aside. Snorpy smiles.


End file.
